


Quiet

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Use, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is tired of how noisy people are in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096844) by [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd). 



Kylo was too focused on his own problems to care about any of the other stupid wretches locked in cells around him. He hugged his knees to his chest, glaring at the tops of his knees as he concentrated on formulating some kind of plan to get out of here. This whole affair was insulting and he would never live it down if anyone in the Order saw him like this. He was going to make these disgusting degenerates pay for putting him through this. All he needed was some time to think and...

Normally the sound of sobbing was easy for him to ignore. The sobbing however was slowly starting to increase, becoming higher pitched and panicked before turning into nothing but shrieking in terror. The noise pulled Kylo from his thoughts and he scowled as he looked over to find the source.

He recognized them as the slaves that had been brought in at the same time as himself. They seemed incapable of letting each other go, hugging or holding each other's hands nearly all of the time. They stayed to themselves, huddled in an abandoned corner of their cell with their brows pressed together.

One of the guards had grabbed one by the bicep, trying to pull him away from the other.

Kylo snorted, watching moodily as the two tried to plead with the guard, the one on the ground trying desperately to use reason as the other devolved into shrieks and tears. Kylo watched as other guards started to appear, weapons drawn as the noises continued. He was fairly certain that they would kill the slave if nothing else, just to make the noises stop. With an annoyed huff, he reached out with the Force and touched the slave's mind.

_Damone! Don't let them take me, Damone! Please please please! Can't be alone. Can't be alone. Please! I don't want to be alone. Don't make me be alone!_

**Peace**

He watched as the other started to calm as if naturally, his body relaxing as the guard let him go, allowing him to fall back down to the ground, hugging onto his friend and burying his face in his neck. He sighed and quietly added a little push in the guard's mind, reasoning that having a little fun with the merchandise would only result in more shrieking and screaming. This soon worked and the armed guards left, annoyed at their loss of fun.

“Easy Pythe...easy...”

Kylo went back to feeling sorry for himself, snorting at how stupid and easily manipulated people were.

 


End file.
